<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Como o flash de uma câmera by HikariMinami</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24709048">Como o flash de uma câmera</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikariMinami/pseuds/HikariMinami'>HikariMinami</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, inspirado no evento watashi moyou texture, nada acontece, é só a kokoro sendo fofinha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:47:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24709048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikariMinami/pseuds/HikariMinami</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>O brilho da felicidade se dá em diferentes nuances. E Kokoro percebe isso quando vê pela primeira vez Yukina curvar o canto dos lábios para cima.</p>
<p>kokoro/yukina</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Minato Yukina/Tsurumaki Kokoro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Como o flash de uma câmera</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>e não sei o que é essa fic<br/>mas é porque achei muito bonitinho a kokoro chamando a yukina para fazer as coisas no evento "watashi moyou texture", então precisei escrever alguma coisinha sobre elas<br/>e acabei descobrindo que escrever a kokoro é adorável demais, a felicidade dela contagia<br/>enfim, espero que gostem!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yukina não sorri muito. Kokoro não compreende por quê.  </p>
<p>Sorrir é bom, ficar feliz é bom! Demonstrar essa alegria e compartilhá-la é ainda melhor! Só que a líder de Roselia sempre está com aquela expressão séria e impassível. Nada bom; não, não. Naquele rosto — em qualquer rosto — há de estar um sorriso radiante!</p>
<p>Mas acontece que o brilho da felicidade se dá em diferentes nuances. E Kokoro percebe isso quando vê pela primeira vez Yukina curvar o canto dos lábios para cima. É singelo, pequeno e breve — <em>efêmero</em>. </p>
<p><em>E é lindo.</em> </p>
<p>Tanto quanto gosta de ver a expressão alegre de Hagumi, tão aberta, tão nítida, a lorinha aprecia naquele instante o relaxamento da mais velha. E todas as próximas vezes que a presencia sorrindo, algumas até rindo, igualmente breves, é como se um <em>flash </em>de luz a atingisse. </p>
<p>E todo mundo sabe que Kokoro adora sorrir e ama fazer sorrir. Mas ao que ela se dedica mesmo é a cultivar todos esses sorrisos. Porque mesmo que eles se mostrem pouco em algumas pessoas, ainda estão ali, e precisam ser bem cuidados para que sempre voltem em seu esplendor. </p>
<p>Então não é surpreendente que a líder de Harohapi se encarregue de cuidar da felicidade de Yukina também. E isso se dá de forma tão sutil quanto as demonstrações de satisfação da vocalista de Roselia. </p>
<p>Não que sutileza <em>exista</em> perto de Kokoro Tsurumaki. Mas quando o usual é vê-la arrastar todo mundo para as suas loucuras em um passo frenético, talvez passe despercebido como ela sempre faz questão de se certificar que Yukina está a acompanhando. </p>
<p>— Ah, a Yukina veio ajudar também? Isso é incrível!</p>
<p>— Yukina, eu te ensino a dançar!</p>
<p>— Isso é maravilhoso, Yukina!</p>
<p>E são com essas pequenas frases, ditas com um carinho tão grande e um sorriso correspondente, que Kokoro continua a ver o brilho de Yukina e sente o coração se aquecer a cada vez que isso acontece.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>é isto, desculpa se estiver ooc ou algo assim<br/>uuuh, espero que tenham gostado e, se estiverem procurando alguém para falar sobre bandori, deixem um comentário ou me chamem no twitter (@lehllys)<br/>adoro demais essas garotas e sinto falta de alguém para surtar comigo sobre elas aksljdksljd<br/>acho que é isso! muito obrigada pela atenção e até mais o/</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>